Because the Night
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: "A life with me, will be full of surprises." She responded as others joined them in dancing. "I can live with that." Yusuke leaned down and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss as fireworks went off outside, the colors could be seen from the expansion of window that lined the room. Ana was pretty sure everyone could live their life full of surprises.


Ya know, I was sitting here watching some fluffy movie with a wedding and all this other stuff and had the thought to do a fluffy wedding one shot with our boy wonder. So thats what I did. This is short one-shot of a what if life of a future that we can imagine in our minds. This is an OC fic... Maybe one day I'll go back and expand this more into something that is more. It has the potential I know that...if anyone wanted it expanded *shrugs*... Maybe I would consider it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

 **October 23, 2032**

" _I was wonderin' 'bout your mama._

 _Did she get that job she wanted?_

 _Sell that car that gave her problems?_

 _I'm just curious 'bout her, honest (ooh-ooh)"_

Arms raised as a young woman danced around the little studio she was in. Mirrors lined everyone inch of the walls in the room. A sound system sat in the corner, the speakers thumping to the beat of the music playing out. The whole place could hear the thumping of the music.

The woman dancing in the room was small, but lean with muscle and hidden strength. A tight black spandex suit clung to her as she moved. It was on of those that had the long sleeves, the white tights and leg warmers on her legs blending well with the white of her long hair that was pulled into a tight bun. She raised up on her toes, the slippers on her feet accustomed to such an act.

Her body lethally moved around the room as it swayed and moved to the song.

" _Can we still be friends? (ah-ah)_

 _Can we still be friends? (ah-ah)_

 _Doesn't have to end (ah-ah)_

 _And if it ends, can we be friends?_

 _Can we be friends?_

 _Can we be friends?"_

Her eyes stayed closed as she danced. She didn't care that she was gaining an audience outside the little windows. Eyes tracked the way she bent and twist and moved her hips to the beat. Her leg came up as she went into a spin and it twisted around till her toes touched the back of her head. Sweat slid down the side of her neck and dripped from her face as she neared the end of the song. She had been dancing for at least 5 hours now.

She bent at her waist as she song ended, sliding down into a split as her forehead touched the floor. The sound of a door opening and her music shutting off had her lifting up into a sitting position. Her eyes opened to reveal cool grey eyes.

"Can I help you Hiei?" Red eyes stared down at her. Hiei blinked lazily at her and reached down to help her get up.

"You're late Ana ." A sigh escaped her as she followed the fire demon out of the room. "You know how he gets waiting."

"He could learn some patience. He's gonna get grey hair if he doesn't." Hiei snorted but didn't make any words to disagree with her statement. He led her throughout the hallways until they came to a intricate door with pure gold handles. He opened it and let her slip in first before he followed her inside the lavish room. "I'll just be a moment." She smiled at him as she slipped off into the bathroom to freshen up.

Hiei sighed as he wondered over towards the balcony. Hie red eyes watched as lightening flashed across the red sky above. Dark clouds moved over the expansion, they soured his mood even more as another flash of lightening and the sky cracked open. He seriously hated the damn rain. He lost himself as he watched the rain beat against the ground several hundred feet from the palace itself. This was such an exhausting day and it wasn't even over, not my a long shot.

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned around to face Ana. His eyes swept over her form and he nodded approvingly. Instead of that ridiculously tight outfit she had on earlier, she was now wearing a floor length white dress that sparked in the light from the diamond embroidery that decorated it.. It had a silvery white silk train connected on the back of the dress that trailed across the floor as she walked. The dress was strapless, but it fit her body well. He watched as she pulled on some long white gloves and a shining diamond necklace. Her hair hung loose, for now. As soon as the woman downstairs got ahold of it it wouldn't be.

"You look pretty handsome tonight Hiei." She smiled as she looked over his black suit, he wasn't wearing a tie, and the top part of his button up was undone. "You clean up well."

"Hn." Her smile widened as she was suddenly tugged form the room and through out all the hallways. The heels she had pulled on clicked against the marble floors as they walked. She pulled her elbow from his hand and instead opted to loop her arm through his. Hiei's eyes tightened as his lips twitched but he didn't move to pull his arm free. Over the years, the Fire Demon had eased down quiet a bit. He was still rather rude and insulted you at any given moment, but for a select few he actually had a sort of soft side; and she happened to be one of those select few.

"Is he ready?"

"As ready as the idiot will ever be." He grumbled as they walked down the stairs. Her smile fell some as she watched a huge set of double doors come closer and closer. She stopped walking, making Hiei stop and look up at her. "You can do this." He said as her hesitation showed all over her face.

Grey eyes met his red. "I can?" Sighing, he nodded at her. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling it, she let Hiei lead her down the last few stairs and into a smaller room to the left of the grand doors.

"There you are! We were starting to get worried!" Grey eyes looked the five people in front of her over.

"You guys look so beautiful!" She gushed as she looked Yukina, Botan and Shizuru over. They were in matching royal blue dresses. Botan dress had two thin straps and fell to her knees. Shizuru's and Yukina were floor length, with Shizuru's it looped round her neck, leaning her shoulders and back bare. Yukina was the most modest, her top half had a full neckline and the sleeves went to her elbow. "And you two look ravishing." Kurama and Kuwabara stood a few feet away. Kuwabara smiled at her as he looked down at his clothes. He did a little spin for her. Grey slacks, white long sleeved button up, grey vest with a blue tie and grey jacket. Kurama looked dashing in his white pinstripe suit. A rose was tucked away in his front pocket.

"You, are the one that looks beautiful. Now come on, I have 10 minutes to make you look like a goddess." Shizuru tugged her away and made her sit down on a stool and went to work on her hair and minimal makeup. By the time time was up, her long white hair was pilled on top of her head with tendrils falling to frame her face. Shizur had placed a blue diamond head peace in her hair. "Something old, new and blue and this is something borrowed." Shizuru slipped a necklace over her head and Ana's eyes grew wide at the gem that dangled from her neck. She smiled at Yukina as she tucked it under her dress so no one would see it.

She stayed seated as Hiei came to stand next to her. Ana could hear the music flowing from the other side. Meaning it was time. Kurama offered his arms to Botan and Shizuru, leading the two woman out of the room and through the doors as they opened. Kuwabara did the same with Yukina and together they vanished as well. Hiei offered her his arm and she took it, before they turned around the open door he paused and turned towards her, placing something over her head, the veil fitting onto her hair piece easily. She looked at him through the white netting over her face.

"Ready?" She nodded at him and let him lead her through open door as the music changed. Her eyes stayed downcast, she couldn't look up. "Look." Despite her not wanting to, her grey eyes rose to take in the massive ballroom. It was filled with demons. Demons she has known for years. They were all lined up, aisle after aisle. She swept her gaze around the room. It was gorgeous. All kinds of white and blue flowers with matching ribbon was strung all over the room. The giant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling sparkled. Lights hung everywhere, lighting the room up even more. There was a white carpet with blue rose petals that her and Hiei we're walking down. She smiled at Chu, Jin, Touya and Rinku as they waved at her as they passed. Mukuro and Yomi were sitting together a few rows from the front. They both inclined their head to her as she smiled at them. The last thing she let her eyes rest on was the man on a raised platform, waiting for her.

Grey eyes swept over the black pants, white button shirt that stretched across a lean chest, lose blue tie and unbuttoned jacket. Her eyes met his and she felt all her worry slip away when his lips pulled back into a smile. Hiei led her around the edge of the platform and held her hand as she climbed the small set of stairs, the hand he was holding was passed over to the other as Hiei inclined his head and made his way to his spot on the other side of the platform next to Kurama and Kuwabara.

Taking a deep breath, she situated herself in the middle of the platform, brushing imaginary dirt off her white dress; she looked up into chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, and welcome!" Koenma said as he looked out over the crowd of demons. "We are here today because Yusuke finally manned up and asked this lovely lady to be his bride." Laughter rang out around the ballroom, it was very true though. Ana looked down as her smile widened. What would these demons say if they knew SHE was the one to ask HIM.

"Watch it pacifier breath." Yusuke said, his eyes not looking away from her grey ones.

"All joking aside, this is truly a joyous occasion." Koenma said in all seriousness. "Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it forever." The ruler of Spirit World looked between the two of them. "You don't have to have a ceremony to have a marriage. And when you think about it, the whole thing is kind of weird, right? You're standing on in front of a lot of people, looking fancy, holding flowers, and being stared at by pretty much everyone who has meant anything to you." Koenma paused as he took in a breath.

"So why do we do it? The marriage ceremony has been an important feature across nearly every culture, religion, generation, and society. We have thousands of important moments that happen throughout our lives, but this one is regarded as one so critical, we acknowledge its special status by sharing it with others. Why this moment?Because despite all of our differences, love is what we all share. It's the great unifier — our one universal truth." He was speaking volumes of course. More than just a wedding ceremony. "That no matter who we are, where we've come from, what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. That's why you are both standing that's why you all are here to watch them stand up here."

Yusuke shifted as the speech dragged on. He knew he shouldn't have let Koenma officiate.

"We have all loved in our lifetimes, and in this moment, we're reminded that the ability to love is the very best part of our lives. All of us here today have our own love stories. Some are short, others long. Some are yet unwritten, while others are just getting to the good part. There are chapters in all of our stories that are sad or disappointing — and others that are exciting and full of adventure."

A sigh escaped her lips as she only had eyes for Yusuke as Koenma still continued to talk. Her hands squeezed his in anticipation as Koenma finished his opening speech and turned to the two of them. "Now, the couple has written their own vows. Ana, if you would please."

Ana cleared her throat and looked up at Yusuke. "Yusuke, when I first met you. I thought you were a total moron. You were cocky and prideful, you never filtered what came out of that mouth of yours. Yet, behind all that bravado you put off, was someone who was kind, intelligent, and loyal beyond compare. You trusted your friends, protected not only your loves ones, but people you didn't even know. Your strength is remarkable yes, but it's not he physical strength I found myself falling in love with. It was what I seen inside. The unrelenting, awe inspiring, love you have for others." Ana paused as she looked down at their hands. "You are my lover and my friend. I promise to be your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and toughest adversary. I promise to be your comrade in adventure and your accomplice in mischief. I promise myself to you, and only you, for all the days of my life."

"Yusuke." Koenma said after a moment.

Yusuke chuckled. "Well, um…Ana." He hesitated a moment. "I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my mate/wife. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life." Ana raised an eyebrow at his well rehearsed words.

"Kurama, thank you for helping me with those words buddy… but now… I have some words of my own." Kurama just shook his head at Yusuke. Of course. "Ana, when I first met you. I hated you. You were so annoying and all up in my business." Ana laughed at him, a few in the crowd joined her cause it was insanely true. Yusuke would complain about her non stop. "However, over time, you grew on me. You become a part of the family and you were there for me in my darkest moments. You stood by me when all of Demon World went to shit during the war. You never wavered in your faith in me. I realized in that time of darkness, you truly were my shining light." Tears pricked Ana's eyes as Yusuke spoke. The war ravaged Demon World for ten years and the whole time, she never left him. "With that being said, Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all of the days that follow in our lives."

The rings were exchanged as soft sniffles sounded throughout the room. Jin and Chu were had full blown rivers down their faces, Rinku and Touya were silently scooting away for the embarrassing demons. All the monks all were wiping tears off their faces as their King spoke, he sure had come along way. Koenma smiled. "By the power invested in me. Yusuke, you may now kiss the bride." Yusuke was all to eager as he lifted her veil and swept her off her feet, blinding into an elegant dip as he panted one on her. The demons in the audience all sprang up and cheered so loudly the room started to shake. Koenma raised his voice to be heard over the chaos. "I give you, your King of Demon World, Yusuke Urameshi and the Queen, Ana Takada."

The cheers and cries this time were thundering, the entire castle shook with the force of the stomps the demons were giving off. Yusuke straightened her back up and smiled widely at her as he bent down and picked her up in his arms. Ana laughed as he hoped off the platform and made his way down the aisle. He carried her into a bigger room that was set up with tables and soooo much relaxing food and drinks. He sat her on her feet as everyone made their way inside. She was hugged and had so many shake her hand or bow in front of her.

"Congratulations." Ana smiled at the two other demon rulers. Yomi and Mukuro both tipped their heads at the two. Ana moved forward and hugged the auburn haired woman. It took Mukuro awhile to get used to it, but she accepted the hug from Ana and even let her own arms fold over the womans back.

"Thank you Mukuro. It means a lot." Ana released and watched as Yomi took Mukuro's hand and led her away. "Those two are so adorable together." Yusuke hummed next to her.

"Strange as hell actually." She elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "But not as strange as…" He was cut off when a flurry of blue hair was suddenly filling his vision as Botan hugged him.

"Oh, Yusuke! I'm so happy for you!" Botan gushed as she turned to hug Ana as well. "I'm so happy for you both! That was such a beautiful wedding."

"Onna, she can't breath." Botan released Ana, who sucked in a much needed breath as she looked at Hiei in thanks. The fire demon rolled his eyes as his overly eager mate and nodded at Yusuke as Ana threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Hiei. For everything." The Fire Demon huffed as he one arm hugged her, is other one was being grasped by Botan as the reaper literally bounced on her feet in excitement. How did he fall in love with her again?

"Of course Ana." The fire demon released her as she stepped back to Yusuke's side. Besides Yukina, she was the one person he valued as a sister. Taking Botan's hand he led her away so the others behind them could greet the newly weds.

Kurama and Shizuru, Kuwabara and Koto…those two couples were the best. Shizuru and Kuwabara were sticking around for life now that they were mated to their partners. Kurama had literally transferred his fox energy into Shizuru, making her a half demon. Of course, this was only possible with he helpof a few secret ingredients Koenma had slipped the plant master. Kuwabara and Koto worked the same way. Yusuke's brain had malfunctioned the first time he went he two together. He didn't even know how, when or where! Guess Kuwabara's love for cats paid off. Both demons powers were coursing throughout their systems now. Slowing the aging process and increasing their own life force.

Yusuke let his eyes soften when Yukina walked up next, her hand grasping her mates gently. Brown eyes blinked up at Yusuke. Ana smiled when Keiko stood on her tiptoes and hugged Yusuke.

"Congratulations Yusuke, and Ana. You are so beautiful." Ana accepted the hug from the woman and from Yukina.

"Hey, no crying." She told Yukina gently as she caught the tears before the became gems. This couple, was the most shocking. Yusuke and Keiko ended their relationship a year after the second demon tourney. They both agreed that whatever they felt for the other wasn't enough and that they were more friends than anything. A few years after that, these two were seen hanging out more and more and more until. One day they came walking into Tourin's palace holding hands. Pretty sure everyone died that day too. Hiei was a statue that refused to move or speak. When he did, he demanded Yusuke to fix the situation. In the end, it just made sense though.

Ana was rocked off her feet as Jin and Chu tackled the two. She let hands land on her back to keep from falling on her butt and smiled over her shoulder at Touya who huffed and glared at Jin as he continued to squeeze the life out of her. Jin blushed and let her go as Touya grabbed his mates ear and pulled him away before Yusuke pummeled him for touching Ana for to long.

"Chu! Let the King go!" Chu let go and looked over his shoulder at the brown eyes of the woman currently glaring at him.

"My Shelia!" He picked Natsume up and slung her over his shoulder. The demon growled at him. This damn lug. She said her congratulations to the two from her spot on his shoulder before he was running off towards the alcohol.

"I'll never understand that bastard." Yusuke muttered as he watched the two argue. "Or how that couple works."

Ana nodded. "Yet, they do." Shishi and Suzuka greeted them next, then the others they met in Demon World. Enki and Kokou were one of the last ones, as was Koenma and his wife Ayame. They looked so cute.

A clinking of a glass had all if their attentions drawn to where Kuwabara stood holding a glass of whatever next to a microphone. "As the best man, it is my duty to do the first speech. Now sit down and listen."

Yusuke pulled Ana's chair out for her as the two set at the head table. Ana accepted the glass of water from the servant as Kuwabara took a quick drink.

"You know, when I first met Ana. I never thought that I'd be here. Giving a toast to her and Yusuke's wedding." The big man chuckled. You know, at 21 which is when the second demon tournament happened. I'm pretty sure we all thought Yusuke was gonna settle down with Keiko and pop out some babies. All of us would be doomed once the little rascals got here, seeing as how they would be spawned from Urameshi." Yusuke threw a spoon at Kuwabara who laughed as he caught it and tossed it back. "I've known Yusuke since we were kids and growing up, yeah I hated the rotten bastard. He was the one I always swore to beat. Still is actually. When Yusuke died and came back, I saw this new light in him. I told myself that no matter what, I was always going to be there for help him." Yusuke was staring at Kuwabara as the man talked. Was that some watery eyes Ana was seeing?

"Throughout all the trails we went through, Yusuke was a constant in the middle of it all. Now as annoying as it got to always be on the short of the stick of his bad luck. I wouldn't change it for the world. All these years have been a blessing and I wouldn't go back and change one thing that happened in out lives." Kuwabara raised his glass. "I may be man, but I am not ashamed to say this. Urameshi, I love you man. You are my best friend and I'll always be here for you, till my dying breath."

Yusuke stood up and actually hugged Kuwabara, much to the bigger mans embarrassment. Ana clapped with everyone else. The friendship they had was truly remarkable. "Hold on now. I ain't done!"Kuwabara shouted as he huffed and shoved Yusuke away. "I still got some words to say to my little sister." He smiled at Ana.

"First time I laid eyes on you, you were kicking Urameshi's ass for slipping you that sleeping pill and making you miss the entire Second Demon World Tournament." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head as Ana glared at him. "Here was this short, shorter than Hiei was mind you, (said fire demon sent a glare at his own at Kuwabara), white haired woman literally manhandling Yusuke like he was a rag doll." Chu let our a booming laugh, a few others joining in. "I was terrified yet, thrilled all at the same time. It wasn't until later that I learned who and what Ana was, and all I could think was 'That lucky bastard'."

"As everyone here knows now, Ana is an angel. When I first seen it for myself, because I didn't believe it, I literally wanted to go and punch Yusuke's face off. He had own damn guardian angel!" Kuwabara huffed. "It wasn't much longer than I realized, she wasn't just his guardian angel. She was all of ours. She wormed her way into our lives, and refused to leave." Unbeknown to them all, Ana had slipped away. Kuwabara moved off the little platform he was on and walked towards the stairs on the other side of the room. "And I am sure, I speak for all of us here that we don't want her to leave." He made his way up a few of the steps and nodded, the lightest dimming in the room. "This is one of the reasons why.." The lights shut off as music filled the room.

" _I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why; without you it's hard to survive."_ A soft light turned on to show Ana at the top of the staircase. Her voice rang out over the crowd as she sang, she had an ear pie microphone to keep her hands free. " _Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling; And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side"_ Kuwabara had taken her hand to help her down the stairs, at the bottom she smiled as Yusuke met her. Her hands lipped into his as Kuwabara bowed to them both and stepped back. Walking towards the center of the dance floor she ignored all the eyes on her and focused on Yusuke. Removing her hand from his, she walked a few steps away. She smiled at Kurama as the red head took her hand and swept her an elegant dance.

" _Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall."_ Kurama kissed her hand and backed away as she moved around the floor. Yusuke was standing in the middle watching her intently. His chocolate brown eyes not leaving her for a second. She turned and felt someone else take her hand as she pulled into another dance. Koenma moved her about the floor, as elegantly as Kurama did. " _Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side"_ She was yet again swept off by someone else, this time though it was Hiei that danced her around to the other side of the room where Kuwabara was waiting for his turn. " _Cause every time we touch, I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go, want you in my life."_

One final turn and she was in Yusuke's arms. Her arms came up to wrap loosely around his neck as they swayed back and forth as she finished the song. As the last note stopped nothing stopped him from kissing her right then and there.

"You are just to much Ana Takada." He whispered in her ear. "No wait, it's Urameshi now." The music continued as they stay connected to dance.

"A life with me, will be full of surprises." She responded as others joined them in dancing.

"I can live with that." Yusuke leaned down and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss as fireworks went off outside, the colors could be seen from the expansion of window that lines the room. Ana looked up and watched them for a moment before she was being lifted up by Yusuke, to swing her around in the air.

She was pretty sure everyone could live their life full of surprises.

* * *

Aaanndd there you have it... Thank's for reading my in the moment fluffiness!

Songs: _Freinds by Justin Bieber and Everytime we Touch by Cascada._


End file.
